Trailing Ginny Weasley
by suspense button presser
Summary: What happens while Harry, Ron, and Hermione are gone on the Horcrux hunt? This story follows "trails" Ginny through the year that was so horrible.
1. Night one without them

_**Please review!**_

"_The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming"_

The silence was broken by an ear shattering scream from a girl next to Ginny; she was knocked off of her feet, as all of the other guests were stepping onto her. When Ginny got up, she started crying out "Harry?" in desperation she tried to find Harry in his disguise, but no luck. Her father had caught her by the waist, and said sternly "You stay safe Ginny, make sure that you're safe, you understand me?"

She gulped and nodded, as he aimed his wand at the ceiling and blue sparks flew up and hit the wall. He left her at the end of the room, what looked like Fred came up by her, and made her duck low. They both just missed a deep red sparks, "Come on Ginny, we're leaving"

"Dad told me to stay here"

"Come on Ginny, we are all meeting at Luna's where they already have protective charms up, go Ginny!" he bellowed, shoving his sister forward as she reluctantly left the burrow, and running in the dark night.

Accidentally slipping on pebbles under her feet, Ginny got up and noticed that her knee was scabbed up. Frightened and lost, Ginny started crying in her frustration. The night was too dark to tell where she was, and if she were to go back to the burrow, she wouldn't know if she would be coming back out of the burrow.

She couldn't give herself away, she knew that, but how was she going to find Luna's house without being able to see anything. There was a wall of water over Ginny's eyes, she couldn't see anything and fell to the ground. Ginny didn't have to see it, but she knew that her dress was completely filthy. Ginny started crying out in desperation "Anyone? Please!"

Nothing but the wind could be heard in Ginny's ears. Crying even harder at how lost she had become, Ginny decided that staying put would be best for right at that very minute.

"If only I could use magic, why do I have to be fifteen?" she mumbled into her dress.

Pure darkness had surrounded the poor red headed girl, shock and fear had come over her. It had gotten very cold in the bitter night; she might not last long in this horrible, oddly cold, August night. "What a great early birthday present" she mumbled, getting up. How could she know where to go, she couldn't remember what way she had come from? The lights from the burrow had dimmed out, and she stood, fearful for everything around her.

In her heart, she wanted to find where Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to, but she knew that she couldn't find them, not without a little magic. Then, she saw a big, red, spark fly up, north to where she was. Did she fallow the spark, or stay put, and wait for someone to find her? Her feet trembled and her lips quivered, the tears, still slowly coming down her cheeks.

Ginny also knew that red sparks were never a good thing, hardly any time a good spell was fired; red sparks would fly out the end of the wand. She stumbled forward, but fell down, and started to tumble down a hill. Tearing of her dress was all that she could hear, and she felt sharp things hit her face and arms.

When she stopped falling, she tried getting up, but it pained too much. How was she going to find the burrow now, it seemed nearly impossible to her now. Ginny cried even harder because she was lost, confused, and was missing everyone important to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Arthur sent his patronus to the trio, as Mrs. Weasley stared at him "How can you say that we're all fine?! We were just searched for hours and I can't find my baby girl!"

"Oh, Molly, I didn't mean… I just didn't want them to worry about Ginny… You know those three, they would come back…"

"My babies are gone! Nothing is fine" Mrs. Weasley howled onto the shoulder of her husband

"Well, they weren't that much of a loss, were they, you've got enough of them to restock, like groceries" Aunt Muriel said, as Mrs. Weasley's reddening face turned to her.

"That is it!" Molly roared, never had Fred, George, or any of the on lookers seen Molly this angry, not even when Ron was young and almost successfully done an unbreakable vow.

Arthur now had to hold his wife back, but one of her arms got free and she started to scream, pointing a finger at her aunt "You-You barge in here, when clearly no one wants you here! Then you go and you try and find somewhere else to get drunk, but never, ever insult any of my children in my house!"

She looked taken aback, from her niece to everyone else, and Molly went on "You can go outside and get taken by death eaters, for all I care, like you said, you're one hundred and seven, it's not like you have many more years left!"

The old woman disapparated as Fred came up from behind his mother and said "Thank you mum, you just did what so many people have wanted to do for years"

It started slow but then turned into a thunderous applause that came from the guests that were still in the burrow

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny's crying was all that the girl could hear, the wind was too strong on that night. Then, it all got quiet… chills went down her spine as she slowly turned to look behind her. A glowing light was showing, but all Ginny could hear was a muttering, it was faint so she couldn't tell who it was. Just barely breathing, she crouched down into the ditch, making sure that who ever it was, they wouldn't be able to see her.

The light turned up, and showed Bellatrix Lestrange's ugly face, sneering into the dark night. "Blood was spilled on this night, as bitty Potter runs and hides, but who will pick up the pieces?"

Ginny made a slight fidget, and the wand was pointed into Ginny's direction. Not daring to even breathe, she stayed still for nearly a minute, then it became dark again, as she heard footsteps leaving where they had been before.

Able to breathe again, she sighed and thought to herself, that she was lucky that she didn't die, right then and there. She heard more footsteps coming from another direction, and she went into her silent mode. This time, she heard her name being whispered, by a surprising person…

"Tonks?" she asked, getting up

"Oh Ginny!" she grabbed a hold of her with one arm, then wrapped the other around her. "We've been worried sick about you, why are you down here?"

"I'll explain later, is everyone okay?"

"As far as I know of, but I've been searching for you since your dad told me to keep an eye on you, thank god I did, otherwise people would have thought that you were kidnapped" Tonks couldn't be seen, but Ginny heard it in her tone, she was worried.

Her arm around Ginny's back guided them both back into the burrow, which Ginny was showered with Mrs. Weasley hugs before she could get a good look at her daughter "Ouch, Mum, that hurts"

Now in the light, Ginny looked like a complete wreck, her hair was messed up, and not put up neatly, like it had been this morning. Her dress was mostly torn at the bottom, and she had bruises on her face, arms, and legs. Her arms were also bleeding, with some scratches on her face.

"Dear, what happened to you?"

Somebody ripped Molly off of her daughter, and had their wand on Ginny's cheek, making her unable to breathe, out of fear. "What are you doing?!" Molly demanded, but the figure just stared at Ginny.

"What did you see when the dementor came into the compartment in your second year?" Lupin asked, not taking his eyes off of Ginny

"Uh, um, Tom Riddle coming out of the diary again" Ginny recalled, as Lupin put his wand back into his pocket.

Ginny wasn't listening to her mother, getting angry at Lupin and found Fred, "How come you told me to go to Luna's?"

His face was nothing less than pure confused look, "I never told you to go to Luna's, Gin, she's right there" He pointed over to a girl sitting in a chair, in the corner of the living room, waving to her.

"B-But…"

"Now dear, you must be thinking things…"

"No, I'm not, I saw Bellatrix Lestrange and everything, it was right before Tonks came and found me…"

"Bellatrix?" Mr. Weasley repeated to himself, befuddled

"She was saying something about blood being spilled and she kept on muttering to herself about stuff that I couldn't hear…"

"A pretty far fetched tale you're telling girl-" An old order person said to her, but she just stared at them, and interrupted

"I'm not lying!" Mrs. Weasley put a comforting arm around her daughter and led her into the kitchen. "Shhh… dear, I need to get those scratches taken care of… sit still dear."

"Where are Ron, Harry, and Hermione?" Ginny asked immediately, as Mrs. Weasley shook her head

"Ginny, don't go on about them. You've heard Harry, Dumbledore only wanted those three…"

"I don't care! They could have kept me out of it, they could have put a silencing charm on my ears, I don't care, at least I would know that they were safe instead of wondering here, not being able to do anything!"

"Dear, you're going to have to calm down, this will all be taken care of"

"How can you sit there, not worrying about what's happening, it's not like they knew that this was going to happen now, so they're probably unprepared!"

Mrs. Weasley's voice was still calm "Dear, I am worried, about all of their safety, but there is no reason to worry about something that may or may not happen"

"But-"

"I've heard enough from you Ginerva, what were you thinking about going into the dark like that?" her voice may have seemed calm, but Mrs. Weasley's face showed otherwise, worried had swept over it.

"I told you, Fred told me to"

"He wouldn't have done that dear, the Lovegoods were clearly still here"

"Then he got charmed or something!"

"Maybe you do need sleep, this has been a tiring day, Ginny, go upstairs, Luna, Gabrielle, and Fleur will be sharing a room with you, no one else will be going home tonight I'm afraid… But we'll manage… some how" Mrs. Weasley rushed her daughter upstairs, and sent her straight to bed.

How could Ginny sleep, when the unknown haunted her mind? Her brother, best friend, and her Harry were out there, in the world, all alone… Well they had each other, but where would they go? Were they safe where they were, and when would this all be over?


	2. Day 10

_**Please, please, please review! I'm working really hard on this story**_

The wind howled into Ginny's ear as she sat, quite alone on the ground, thinking about the future, even though the thought scared her. Black, cold, and lonesome, was all she saw so far, the days seemed bleak. Not even Fred and George were joking these days, although they spent most of their time at the shop.

It was not like when she was ten and no one but her parents were home, because people were always stopping by, but it just wasn't the same as when Ron wasn't there. Tonks hadn't stopped by since the wedding, and Ginny missed hearing her voice. She had been the older sister that Ginny never had. Hermione was also good at that, but Tonks was more understanding of Quidditch and her brothers teasing her.

The weather seemed to know that dark times were approching, since it was quite cold all of the time. The wind was unyeilding, and whipped Ginny's hair around. Her mother was calling her to come inside, and she couldn't disagree with the idea, leaving the tree to stand, all alone.

"Ginny, I need your help in the kitchen dear, Tonks and Remus are coming over for dinner. I thought you'd like that for your birthday. Your father thinks that it would be best if we kept this get together small, I'm afraid that I'd have to agree" her mother said, ushering her into kitchen.

"That's fine, I wouldn't want a big crowd of people anyways… You know me, besides, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to spend it with" she gave her mother a weak smile but knew, that she hadn't fooled her mother.

To be honest, she could think of three specific people that she'd also want at her birthday. Not to be rude to her mother, she knew that Mrs. Weasley was trying as hard as she could with the circumstances. "I know this has been hard on you dear" her mother said quietly, not looking her in the face, "but we've got to make the best of things"

"I know you're trying your hardest mum, but it's just… it's just that I don't know what's going to happen, and that scares me" she didn't want to lie, she was scared, but she wasn't specific on who she was scared for.

"I know you miss them, but cheer up, it's your birthday for heaven's sake" true, it was her birthday, but Ginny didn't know how to cheer up at the time. Sure, she would give anything to have it be Harry's birthday, just to have Harry near her, to feel his touch.

"I'll try my best mum" was all she could muster out

"That a girl, now help me with cleaning up a bit"

When they were done, Ginny went into the living room, and to her not so surprise, no one was sitting on the couch, in fact, no one else was home besides her and her mother.

It wasn't that she didn't love her mother, but recently, she felt distant from everyone and everything around her. Fred and George would hardly stop by anymore, because they were preparing to close up their shop, to leave. Charlie had already gone back to Romania, instead of staying with the family longer. Bill was off with Phlegm everywhere he went, and hardly stopped by the burrow anymore. Then, Ron… she loved all of her brothers unconditionally… but she just felt closest to Ron. He was off, who knows where, with Harry and Hermione. It hurt to think about him, both of them.

Then, a knock came at the door, and Ginny opened the door to find Tonks and Lupin, Tonks hugged Ginny tightly as Lupin just shook his head. "Don't you have to check us?"

"I'm not allowed to use my wand, underage" Ginny reminded him.

"Not everyone knows that" Remus said, and stepped inside the door, but Ginny was quick "But you are the only one that harps on me to check" she reminded him

"Very true"

"Oh stop it you two," said Tonks putting her hands on her hips, "Happy Birthday dear! Does your mother need help with anything?"

"No, she's just keeping all the food warm until the rest of the family gets here, which should be any minute…" Ginny looked at her flimsy watch and they would be home in the next ten minutes.

When everyone had arrived, they all sat around the kitchen table, while Ginny directed her question to Lupin, "Hey, what have you been up to?"

He was going to try his hardest not to bring up the subject, especially before cake and all of that good stuff… "Oh just tell her Remus, she's old enough to know the thruth, it's not like the rest of the people at this table already know" Tonks said quietly as even Fred and George looked different ways.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked, eyeing both Remus and Tonks

"Well… I got into contact with Harry, Ron, and Hermione" Ginny started coughing, and almost choking on her dinner, "What?!" she asked after finally getting her food down.

"They were at Grimwald's place and I tried to presuade them to let me join their hunt for what ever it may be, but they denied… quite ungracefully" Lupin said the last two words quietly, but Ginny could still hear them.

"They're at Grimwald's place?" Ginny repeated in a more excited tone than before.

"But you won't be going there, Remus, I think Ginny has had enough of this-"

"Did they look okay? What happened to them? Why are they there?" Ginny's mind flooded with questions and she tried to ask them all at once.

"They looked fine from where I was standing, a little tempered but fine.-" before he continued on he looked guiltily at Molly and turned back to Ginny "Two death eaters had found them when they had apparated" Ginny gave a huge gasp, and covered her mouth, while Molly bowed her head at the table. Remus added hastily at Ginny's horror struck face "They got away fine, no harm done, besides spooking them a bit."

"What did Ron look like?" her real question was if Harry was alright but tried to sound more concerned for her brother.

"The same as usual, only a little bit paler than before" Lupin recalled

"That's quite enough Ginny-" She ignored her mother

"But why were they there? I mean Snape has access to it doesn't he? I mean they could be found in a moment if they wanted to, I guess that was quite stupid of them to go there" Ginny couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance as she spoke because she was really thinking 'If Harry would have brought me along I could have told him that it was a stupid idea to go there, but no, he wouldn't let me'

"There have been enchantments put around that place Ginny, don't forget. Even though I highly doubt Snape would want to go into that house, none the less have a reason to even go in there" Lupin said sipping his pumpkin juice

"Oh well, hmm, let me think" said Ginny in a harsh, sarcastic tone, "Hmm, maybe, just maybe, he'll want to show Kreacher to Voldemort, ever thought of that?" her mother squeaked as Ginny used his name, then said "That's enough, no more questions"

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about why those three would be so stupid as to go to Grimwald's place, but she just kept her mouth shut most of the dinner, and ate her food.

On their way to the living room Ginny asked Remus quietly "Did Harry say anything about me?"

"There wasn't much time and it really didn't come up-" but he knew that Ginny had sounded him out by now, a frown now perminately on her face. He probably wasn't missing her, just thinking about what ever it was and as she worried about him, he would talk to Kreacher about making Ron more food or something to that extent…

Veela or no veela, Ginny felt more alone than ever before, even more alone than when she was outside. She plunked herself down on the couch and had an expression worthly of just having a dementor kiss you. "Ron asked about you though" Lupin was lying through his teeth but Ginny couldn't tell, she looked up at him, and he continued "I was pestered until they got an answer out of me and then I told them about what happened to you, Hermione seemed scandalized."

It still wasn't the same without them there, no people her age were around anymore and when there was, it was Gabrielle, who Ginny would rather not talk to. The Order had been keeping her out of everything and she couldn't send messages to any of her friends or it would be tracked. These things made her feel even more alone than ever before.

"Okay, presents Ginny!" her mother said loudly so that she was sure to get everyone's attention, but giving that there were only: Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, Her parents, and Ginny there, it didn't seem that she had to do much to get everyone's attention.

It wasn't that big of a deal anyways… why did they make it a big deal? Sixteen, big deal, nothing to really do when Voldemort was at power. "Thanks for announcing it mum" George said rubbing the one ear he had, making Ginny laugh.

"Now, Ginny, open ours first" said Tonks shoving a box onto Ginny's lap, it felt heavy. When she opened it though, nothing was in there, she looked at the box once more and said "Oh, um, it's a- What is it? Why are you laughing?" Tonnks couldn't help herself at Ginny's confused expression.

"It's a vanishing box, your contents are in there, if you can grab them. It won't hide humans though" Ginny cautiously put her hand in the box, and picked something up, it was a, well the thing was, Ginny didn't really know what it was, it kind of looked like an oddly shaped scarf though… "Thanks so much for the scarf" Ginny said wrapping the purple scarf around her neck, even though she wouldn't need it during the summer.

"Reach in there again" Tonks said anxiously

So Ginny did, only this time, she knew what it was, two years ago Ginny had pointed out a necklace in Diagon alley that she wanted really badly, and then, now she had it sitting in her lap. "How did you get this? It must have cost a lot… I didn't want to-" but Tonks shhed her

"It's fine Ginny, we got help with the expences, let's just say, who ever gave us the money, they really care about you" Ginny looked from Remus to Tonks questioningly, but neither of their expressions showed who it had come from, and they wouldn't be telling either.

"Reach in there again" Tonks said happily

"Again?" Ginny asked wide eyed, what could they possibly have in here? She put her hand in again, leaning over her now blue scarf to see inside of the box, she couldn't see anything but she checked all of the corners, nothing, then she felt around until she pulled out a paper.

It was Tonks's handwriting, and it stated, _If anything were to happen to me, Nymphadora Tonks, who likes to be called by her surname only, or my husband Remus John Lupin. We would appreciate it if Ginerva Molly Weasley would be the godmother of our child, if she would accept. And if anything were to happen to us, then she would be so kind and raise our child as if he or she were her own, but she better not be having any in the near future._

_Signed: Nymphadora Tonks and Remus J. Lupin_

Ginny screamed, getting up to go and hug Tonks, "Of course I would! But you two aren't going anywhere, I know that for sure" Ginny went over to her mother and gave her the note, then going to hug Lupin too. When her mother was finished with the note, she also went and hugged those two, with tears in her eyes. "Now none of us can compete with your gifts" she laughed, handing the note to Arthur.

After everyone had settled down, it was time for Fred and George's gift, "It's not much really, but it's something at least" a twisted smile on both of their faces. Ginny pushed her green scarf out of the way and opened her present from the twins. "It's a new product that no one else has and won't be in our stores till after kids go to Hogwarts" Fred, the two eared twin, said and George added to his mother "But it's totally safe, we've had eight people test it already"

"That makes it so much easier, Ginny I don't think that you should be playing with what ever that is-" but Ginny was already pushing buttons. Moving pictures showed up of the people that she missed the most, Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "What is this? It doesn't show people that are dead does it?" she asked skeptically.

"No, just anyone that you want to see, anyone, anytime. It doesn't matter if they are dead. You can talk to them but they won't respond. We've had a hard time enchanting the dead to come and talk to you" George said, as his mother gave him a nasty glare.

Now a black haired boy smiled at her, then it changed to a picture that was sitting in Ginny's room of her and Harry that she had Hermione take last spring. "How did you get these?"

"You're thinking of the pictures, by your touch, it shows all of the pictures that you've seen in your lifetime. Then if another person were to touch it, their pictures would also be stored in that little contrapment." Fred explained.

The twins had known that Ginny had been missing Harry terribly, but Ginny thought irritably "They haven't been around to know this"

"There's one more thing in there Gin" Fred said smiling, Ginny looked back into the box and found a bracelet, she hadn't seen anything like it "That is for if you mysteriously think I'm telling you something and end up dead that time, then we can easily find the body" Ginny's eyes went wide as she dropped the bracelet back into the box.

"Fred!" his mother screamed, as Ginny stared wide eyed at the bracelet, not paying attention to either of them.

"I'm only joking Ginny. It's just a regular bracelet that George and I made muggle style, since we thought that it would mean more" Fred said with a laugh, watching Ginny carefully pick the bracelet back up, acting as if she moved it one wrong way, it would explode into her face. Fred laughed at his sister's reaction and told her "I'm honest this time"

She quickly put on the bracelet, and when it didn't bite her she gave a sigh of relief. "Now our present Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shoved a present into her lap.It was quite heavy, and when she opened the box, she found an album of photos. When she opened it, the book was filled with pictures of her and when she was younger. She set the book gently on the couch, and went to go hug her parents. "Thank you both so much, that really means a lot to me" she said smiling, and wishing that she could just go and see Harry once. Once was all she was asking for.

"Now, let's clean up and we'll let Tonks and Remus on their way" Mrs. Weasley said, in a happy tone but Ginny didn't want them to leave, she wanted to know exactly what the three had said. They had to leave; Fred and George didn't stay too long after that, and then it was like Ron's first year of Hogwarts all over again… Just her and her parents, and they went up to bed early, leaving Ginny to go out exploring in the yard.

The wind had not yet died down, and it was worse than ever, Ginny could barely hear anything around her. She was glad that nothing else was out there, just leaving to her thoughts and the wind. Looking up at the sky she asked "Why?" and put her head in her hands, crying. "A-All I wanted was this to be alright, but I can't put on a fake smile and just go on with things. I need them here, I need to know that they're alright, I need them to care." This is what Ginny Weasley did for the next two hours, and accidentally fell asleep outside… but when she would awake, she would be in for a surprise.

o0o0o0o0o0o

_Thanks, thanks, and thanks again for reading my story, now if you could please write a review, that would be ultimately amazing of you, because this story is kind of a favorite of mine as of right now and it will be canon, but yet there could possibly be more than Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew about what happened when they weren't around. For the people that read my stuff, hopefully the story 'Is It Goodybe' will be updated this week, and maybe a new chapter of 'The boy it could have been' Two completely different stories but so far I have done 3 chapters in 3 days. 1 per day, I hopefully will make it a 4 for 4 thing! :) Thanks again_


	3. A safe hideout

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! :)**_

"Hello Miss Weasley, you shouldn't be outside late at night, especially without anyone there to protect you" said a deep voice with a mask over his face, making Ginny shudder in the darkness.

She also saw the profile of Fenrir Greyback, who was licking his lips, "What a pretty girl, so fragile… such soft skin… tasty." Ginny started screaming but she was silenced with a wand being pointed to her, almost touching her nose.

"Shut up, silly girl, you are breaking several rules on the new restrictions." The deep voice rang in Ginny's ears, she felt as if this was going to be her last night of her life, and how a horrible way to end it.

"I-I never knew that their were restrictions with sitting out in my own yard" Ginny said throatily.

"Don't be mouthy with me" the man hissed, "You had to be in your house hours ago and many other rules have been broken-" The door to the burrow opened and Ginny's mother appeared. "Ginny!" she screamed, and ran towards her daughter, but before getting to Ginny, Fenrir stepped in front of Molly and growled at her.

Gasping Mrs. Weasley said "Fenrir Greyback?"

"The one and only" he grinned with all of his sharp teeth glistening in the half moon light.

"Your little daughter was not abiding by the new rules, so she has to suffer the consiquences of not obeying what the ministry says" The masked man said behind Fenrir, grabbing a hold of Ginny's hair and yanking her up by it. What happened next was quite confusing to Ginny because all she saw was black smoke all around her. Coughing out whatever it was, she finally could see again, she was no longer at her home, but Fenrir was grinning down at her. He towered over the petite girl who shook in fear of what would happen next, not looking at where she was.

"Malfoy, do you regocnize this one?" snarled Greyback to a blonde haired boy sitting in the corner.

"Yeah, that's the Weasley girl, but what did she do wrong?" he asked the Death Eater and Fenrir curiously.

"Out past cerfew, and alone without a guardian." The masked man said, as Draco didn't smile, he didn't do anything. "So why did you bring her here?" he asked, a little confused.

"No stupid questions Draco, I don't have time for those." Fenrir smiled a toothy grin toward Ginny, "I am about to have dinner and like my meat a little undercooked." Malfoy didn't seem pleased and piped up, "Well, do you want me to prepare her for you?" Draco quickly got up and the Death Eater nodded to Fenrir, who grunted in approval. Ginny was taken by the wrist up the stairs and to the right, she didn't know where it was and she didn't say a word to Draco.

This was a horrible way to die, but she was thinking of what her last words should be, because 'I never knew that their were restrictions with sitting out in my own yard' were never quoted.

Draco rushed Ginny into a room hurriedly, and said without much time "Okay, now go through the floo network to get back to your house, and pack everything up and leave, don't have your parents go along because they will be suspicious if you all up and leave. Don't go back to your 'house' until school break." Ginny stared at the pointed faced boy and didn't know how to thank him.

"B-But-" she croaked, but Draco cut her off "-No time for that, you have to go, now!" he said, checking the door suspiciously.

Ginny didn't know how much trouble Draco would be in but she grabbed the floo powder, and said clearly "The burrow" then soot went up her nose and Draco was just a blur in her mind. Sliding out into the living room, Ginny wasted no time in running upstairs and shoving all of her things into her trunk and shoveled it all the way downstairs where her mother greeted her with a hug and she was sobbing. "Where are you going?!" she cried onto her one and only daughter's shoulder.

"I can't explain now mum, but I wasn't here and its best if you don't know anything about this so go out of the room so that you don't know where I'm headed. I might contact you later or have someone else but mum, I need you to leave out of the room." Ginny said, out of breath, and pointing towards the kitchen. Her mother disapproved, but went into the kitchen and Ginny flooed to her next destination. When she landed in the room, a voice came from the darkness.

"Who is it?" asked a confident voice.

Ginny coughed and the voice asked, "Ginny?"

The light sprang from the lamp and out into the room, where she saw a drowsy Fred and a shaken George, who was sitting upright in his bed. "Godric Ginny, you scared me half to death, I should really close that connection." Fred said aloud.

"I'm sorry for no warning," Ginny told them, and then heard a little jittering from within her trunk, she opened it and the little pygmy puff named Arnold was moving from under Ginny's scarf that Tonks had gotten her, not even two days ago.

"What the ruddy hell are you doing here?" Fred asked, helping Ginny up, and some soot off of her shoulders. "Not that we don't want you here or anything, but it sure as hell was a surprise."

So Ginny told them what had happened with Draco, Fenrir, and the masked man. Fred had sat down on his bed and said nothing, but George muttered, "Weird… really weird."

"No shit" Ginny said.

"Hey, no bad language" George snapped at Ginny.

"I learned those words from you two" She retorted.

"If we could get back to what is actually wrong, that'd be great" Fred said in an uneasy tone, "Now so let me get this straight, Malfoy set you free?"

"Yes"

"And he didn't ask for anything in return?"

"No"

"Oh god"

"What?"

"He wants to get in your pants" Fred said, as Ginny punched him hard in the rib cage. She would have done it again if George hadn't gotten in her way, even though she saw George's look of pity, "Give him a break." His look said, but she didn't care, she knew that Fred had diserved it.

"No guy does that just to be nice, especially a Malfoy" Fred said, pointing his finger at Ginny while one arm was placed across his ribs. "I told you to look out for those horny teenage boys. Who is under your spell now? Any new boy?" Ginny turned 180 degrees and stared up at their ceiling, while having her arms crossed. "I'm not dating anyone, no. And besides, not all of them are like that" her words came out harsh but George understood, Fred was obviously oblivious.

"I would have thought…" he said meekly

"Well you thought wrong" Ginny snapped, still not looking at his sympathetic expression.

"You two, don't make me act like mum and do what we always had to do when we were little kids" George said warningly.

"He's the one who is being a prat" Ginny muttered, but she was being turned around to face her twin brothers, George's hand moved Ginny closer to Fred. He said, "You made me do it, now say your sorry, with meaning."

Ginny mumbled a sorry, so did Fred, now George pushed them together so that they were hugging and said "Now doesn't that make you feel better?"

"No" Ginny said, wiggling out of her brother's grasp.

"Just awkward" Fred added.

"See, you have something in common, but we better get to bed soon, Fred and I have to open up the shop in five hours, Ginny you don't have to wake up that early but you can help out if you want. Come on, we'll make a spot for you." George said, pushing her heavy trunk into the middle of the room. He conjured her a bed and had her put Arnold in a cage with another pygmy puff that was lonely.

George kissed his sister's forehead and said "Love you, tomorrow will be better, I promise."

Fred went over and extended his hand out to Ginny but she batted it away and gave him a huge hug, "I can't stay mad at you for long, you're just too adorable." He grinned and said, "Get some sleep, kay?"

"Okay" she said, slipping into the covers, but she didn't mind that she still had her regular clothes on. It had been a long day, she knew it. So she felt like she diserved a bit of rest, and later that night…

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing else happened C:

_I'm really sorry if there are any spelling errors but today my spell check isn't working, but I'm pretty sure that there aren't a whole lot of mistakes anyways. I had to leave this chapter on a non-cliffhanger because if you read my stuff a lot, then you'd know that I do those a lot so your mind doesn't have to worry that much :) But I do like people's opinions on what should or shouldn't happen next or in later chapters so please tell me what you want in here so that I can incoperate it some how (if possible, and it has to be canon)_


	4. An old friend grew up

**_Please Review!_**

Working the register probably wasn't the most "low key" thing that I could have done, but hardly anyone was stopping by the store anymore anyways. This left me time to think, which was not the best thing for me to do.

"_I don't want another apology Harry, I want to help you." His eyes did not meet mine, but I could tell that he was struggling to find reasons other than, "Voldemort may kill you."_

"_I can't have you hurt Ginny, or even worse... I can't let that happen to you, especially not you, I care about you too much to see you go through that." He tossed his hair and I slowly let out a breath._

"_Why are you pushing me away?" I took his hand gently and placed it in mine, "Why are you running away from me?"_

"_I'm not running away from you, I'm doing what's best for you Ginny." These words stung my heart, my anger slightly starting to bubble up._

"_Why are you pushing me away?" I repeated firmly, squeezing his hand, trying to comfort him._

"_I can't let you die Ginny, not like all of the others. I was too close, and I cared too much." He had finally met my eyes, the summer breeze slowly moving my hair._

"_You can't do this alone." I told him, quite serious, "You don't always have to be alone."_

"_I won't be, Ron and Hermione are coming." His lips barely moved when he uttered the words._

"_So you're risking my brother's life, but not mine?" I snarled nastily, "I thought he was your best friend."_

"_Ginny..." He let go of my hand, as if it were killing him as he made his mind, "It isn't like that and you know it isn't. It's not like I haven't thought this through. I know what I'm doing and it isn't safe for you."_

"_Don't tell me what's safe and not safe for me Harry James Potter" My hands now went directly to my hips, "You let me go to the department of mysteries with you but you won't take me now, even if I'm older?"_

"_I regret taking you now, because look at how dangerous that was." He looked at the broom closet and tried so hard not to look at me._

"_You regret taking me along? I didn't die, did I?" I shot._

"_No, but it was too close of a call, they will torture you, I can't have you suffering on my account, it would be too much to bear." I shook my head in disbelief._

"_You can't honestly think that, I can fend for myself Harry, I don't always need you to save me." His muscles tensed and his hands wrapped around his head._

"_This is for your own good Ginny, just trust me."_

"_How am I suppose to believe you when you never tell me the whole truth? You hide everything from me and I am just suppose to go back to school and act as if my brother, best friend, and the guy that I love are fine and just going abroad on some trip?" The words escaped my lips so loosely, Harry finally looked up on the word "love."_

"_I'm sorry." His lips seemed to be numb. Ron came out of the house and looked at us, opening his mouth to speak but then he saw my tear soaked face and turned a faint pink. Hermione silently had followed him out, and by this time I was standing up, Harry still sitting on the bench._

"_This time, sorry isn't good enough Harry." I pushed through Ron and Hermione to go into the house, then up a flight of stairs, to slam my bedroom door, where I had to share with Phlegm. _

A snapping motion came in front of Ginny's face and when she finally saw who it was, her smile faded a little bit. A boy from her year was ready to purchase his stuff and he said, "Anyone home in there?" Pointing to Ginny's forehead.

Ginny said nothing but rang up his bill, when she gave him back his change he asked, "So, are you free on Saturday night? I was going to go watch some fireworks in London if you wanted to go with."

She opened her mouth but then closed it quickly, the thought entered her mind, "Harry isn't my boyfriend anymore." She had not thought about the possibility of another guy. The boy standing in front of her was not unattractive, by any means, but she barely knew anything about him. Ginny closed the money drawer shut and leaned her weight onto her left leg, "I'll think about it." His smile widened and his mousy brown hair covering his eyes.

"Ginny, come on, you've got to give me more of an answer than that." Ginny hadn't noticed the boy's eyes until just now, they were a light blue, she knew those eyes.

"I barely know who you are, how am I suppose to say yes to you?" She asked, eying him carefully.

He leaned over the counter gently and looked at her through his longer hair. "I promise I won't bring my camera along."

Ginny squinted before screaming loudly and dropping several pieces of merchandise on the floor. "Colin?! Is that really you in there?"

The tall lanky boy smiled at her and asked, "Surprised to see me?"

"You've changed!" Ginny told him, having him turn around to see how skinny he really had become. "You're almost as tall as Ron!" She stopped and turned around, the mention of her brother made her sour, so she made herself busy with picking the merchandise back up. By this time had passed, George had come over to the register, "I didn't think that register would be that hard for you, but apparently it is harder than I thought. From all the racket you've been making."

"I'm sorry, I just dozed off, then I saw Colin," George turned to the tall boy beside him, squinting his eyes and ruffling up Colin's long hair. "Is that the little runt that I left at Hogwarts who always had his camera with him?"

Colin made a hearty laugh and said, "Not the same one that you left."

"Yeah, he was scrawny," Fred examined, sizing Colin up. "This is almost a man standing beside me."

"So, have you found an answer to my question?" Colin asked me, in a quiet tone, leaning over the counter.

"Which question?" George asked, becoming more fatherly.

"I told you Colin, I still have to think about it," I put my back to all of them and fixed the display behind me.

"Am I missing something?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"No, but I'll keep in touch Colin." Ginny told him, straightening the sickening sweets.

"I would need your number." Colin smiled sweetly, but Fred raised his other eyebrow.

Ginny exhaled hard and took out a pen, taking his arm. The pen clicked and she started writing down little numbers. "Hey, that's your real number." George told her.

"I know it is," she put the pen down and gave the grinning Colin a smile.

"I'll call you sometime." He picked up his bag and left the shop, leaving two confused twins and an almost pink Ginny, who had her back turned to her brothers.

"What was that all about?" George came behind the counter, and looked at Ginny's red face. "Why are you all red?"

"I'm taking my break now." Ginny stated, running up the stairs before either one of her brothers could say anything to her. Ginny's fingers wrapped around the edge of the counter and breathed heavily, this had obviously been a hoax, Colin couldn't have grown up that much in one summer. She caught her breath and straightened herself up, when Colin would call, what would her answer be? She tapped her fingers lightly onto the counter and told herself, "It's only a date, who could it hurt?"

_I needed to put out something and I needed to put out something light hearted instead of my serious (ha ha, sirius) story right now. Who thought it was Colin right away? And if you didn't, when did you realise it? I got to go right now but please be nice :) I'm quite stressed at the moment._


End file.
